


With You On My Side

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg!Kurt, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's a little scared to be a father, but all's well with Blaine on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You On My Side

It begins the week before Fashion week.

So, naturally, Kurt brushes it off, blames it on the stress, and moves on. Fatigue? All those extra hours at work. Lower backaches? Well, he was spending an awful amount of time sitting at his desk, hunched over his designs, dutifully on task. He couldn’t explain the nausea or the sudden aversion to coffee (especially when he needed it most), but it was stress, of course. Stress. It had to be stress. Stress, right? What else could it be?

But three weeks later, with Fashion week well behind him, Kurt finds himself sitting on the toilet lid in his bathroom, counting down minutes —  _oh god, seconds now_ , he thinks nervously — until he can turn over this silly test and prove that he’s not— Oh god, he’s not… well… _pregnant_.

Pregnant. Oh dear lord,  _pregnant_. The more he even thinks about the word, the more foreign it feels. How could he possibly be pregnant? He’s a  _man_ , for Christ’s sake! He and his father used to joke that that was one less thing to worry about. Yes, there are male carriers, but they are so rare, it never crossed Kurt’s mind he could be one.

And now, look at him, sitting, hands shaking, leg bouncing,  _hiding_ from his husband, desperately waiting for this damn test…

Oh, Blaine. Blaine would want this more than anything, wouldn’t he? Despite their young age, their blooming careers, the fact that they’d only been married for a year, had recently moved to a new apartment… Blaine would want this baby. (Kurt held back a sudden bout of nausea.) And it’s not that he isn’t ready for a baby, but… well… frankly… he isn’t ready for a baby. He has so many other aspirations to reach before busying himself with a kid! Goals to meet, promotions to snag, life to live! He’s only 22, for Pete’s sake.

It’s not that he doesn’t like babies; it’s that he likes the  _idea_ of one in a very distant, very far-off future. And he had  _never_ thought he’d be the one carrying it, much less birthing it. Now, that is one idea he is not fond of at all.

But then again, a little Anderson-Hummel baby…

Kurt is busy daydreaming about a toddler with his eyes and Blaine’s unruly curly hair when his timer beeps loudly, and he realizes his answer already awaits him. All he has to do is flip the damn thing.

Hands still noticeably shaking, Kurt reaches for it on the sink and carefully looks at the result. Sure enough, bold and bright blue - Positive.

—————

It takes Kurt all of two weeks to tell his husband. Two weeks. And even after the two weeks he’s had to mull this over, properly process and accept his reality, not to mention think about _how_  to tell his husband, he doesn’t exactly tell him as he should. There’s no cute announcement with yellow baby socks on the dining table, or a big banner, or an adorable ‘Congratulations, Dad!’ card. In fact, Kurt doesn’t really  _tell_  him at all. It slips out.

“Kurt!” Blaine hollers from down the hall as soon as Kurt has opened the front door and set his keys down on the kitchen table. He’s only just arrived home from work. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on a chair, yelling back, “Yeah?!”

“Come here!”

Kurt slowly walks down the hallway and finds Blaine standing before the open door to the empty room in their home. For the past few weeks, he and Blaine have debated what to use the room for now that Cooper was no longer staying with them for his NYC movie shoot.

“What’s up?” Kurt asks coolly, eyeing his husband who’s still staring into the room.  

“I was just thinking today again about what to do with this room. I know we decided on guest room, but I don’t know.”

“Why?”

“I mean, we  _could_  make it a guest room, sure, but  _we_ go to Ohio for the most part, and other than the occasional unannounced Cooper, nobody really visits us. Most of our visitors live here in New York and don’t need a room. Plus, we’ve got a futon in the living room just in case.”

“Okay…” Kurt crosses his arms across his chest, leaning back against the door frame. “What do you propose, honey?”

“Well, when we get a house, we will definitely have a guest room, mostly for your parents, but in this apartment, I don’t know if it’s necessary. We can make it into something else. Maybe a family room or a music room. It could be an office for you.”

Kurt’s eyes wander into the empty space, and he imagines a quaint family room, clad with comfortable couches and a new TV, before he remembers that the room has already been unofficially delegated to the baby who’s temporarily made home in his body. And suddenly, just as quickly, he’s picturing pastel colors and cribs and stuffed animals. In the past two weeks, his pregnancy has secretly become so familiar to him that he doesn’t think twice before he’s talking to Blaine again. “Well,” he looks at Blaine, who’s smiling kindly at him, waiting for his idea, “doesn’t it have to be the baby’s room?”

Blaine laughs, and Kurt almost expects an ‘Oh, right!’ before panic fills his chest as he remembers –  _Blaine doesn’t know_. His breathing becomes shallow, but of course, there’s no need for his worry. Blaine doesn’t catch on, always his slightly oblivious self, and instead responds, “I’m thinking we’ll have a house by the time we have kids.”

Kurt silently thanks God Blaine didn’t find out about his pregnancy from a slip of the tongue. In a split second, however, he makes a quick decision to finally reveal his secret and takes his chance. “Well,  _I’m_ thinking that we’ll have to buy that house within the next eight months then.”

“What?” Confusion etches across Blaine’s face. “Why?”

“I’m, uh—” Kurt laughs nervously, scratches his forehead, and fidgets. At the pit of his stomach, his nerves begin to crush his spirit. Suddenly, he remembers why he hadn’t told Blaine in all this time.  “ _Well_ …” he tries again and thinks ‘ _Screw it’_ as he inhales deeply. “I’m pregnant.”

Kurt smiles sheepishly, watching Blaine’s face change completely from nonchalant to shell-shocked to completely ecstatic. “ _What_?!” Blaine yelps, face split into an enormous grin. Eyes alight with ecstasy, he’s practically jumping up and down in his spot, and Kurt laughs gently at his sudden giddiness.

“ _Kurt_!” Blaine tugs on his forearm softly and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Kurt, honey! This is amazing!” He presses a hard kiss against Kurt’s lips, and Kurt begins to feel his same excitement.

“So you’re a carrier?!” Blaine inquires excitedly, pulling back to look at his husband’s face.

“Yeah, I must be.” Kurt shrugs. “I wasn’t feeling well, and at the pharmacy, the pregnancy tests were practically glaring at me, so I grabbed one. I thought there’s no way in hell I could be one. I was so wrong, though.”

“How long have you known?”

“Two weeks?”

Blaine’s eyes widen in shock. “Wow.”

“I know.” Kurt sighs in response. “I feel like an asshole. I’m sorry.” Blaine nods, understanding, and a heavy weight lifts from Kurt’s shoulders. “But, you’re happy, yes?” Kurt asks expectantly.

“Of course! Absolutely.” Blaine’s smile shines impossibly brighter, yet despite his best attempts, Kurt feels his own faltering. Blaine naturally notices. “Wait, you’re not?” he questions, and there’s a sharp sting in Kurt’s chest when suddenly Blaine’s frowning.

“No, no, I am!” Kurt reassures, but Blaine’s forehead still scrunches questioningly. He knows his husband. “I am, I am, I promise, but… I’m very scared. Every time we’ve talked about kids, it’s been in such a distant future, nearly ten years from now, and this is so soon. I mean, there are so many things we want to do. And having a baby means putting everything on hold, including our careers. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Blaine ponders briefly. “You’re right. It does mean all that. But it also means being parents together? And raising a child, which no matter how far, has always been in our plans. And this one’s ours.  _All_ ours. And we’re gonna love him or her, and they’re gonna love us back. And sure, our plans will be a little set back, but we’re well on our way to where we wanna be. This is hardly a setback. We’ve talked about how much we want to be parents.”

“I know, but I don’t know if I’m ready to be someone’s Papa  _now_.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re gonna be the best Papa.” Blaine grips Kurt’s hand and kisses his knuckles softly. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared. But I’m more excited. If you don’t feel at all prepared and you don’t want to do this, Kurt—”

“No! I do. I want to do this, I promise.”

Blaine responds with a breathy, “Okay.”

—————

That night, Kurt thinks. A lot. He notices the way Blaine takes extra care of him, and he thinks.

And when he comes home from work the next day, he finds his husband sitting at their dining table, poring through his latest script. Kurt holds a plastic bag in his hand, out of which he pulls a bright yellow mug. He noisily sets it down on the table before Blaine. Blaine looks up, confused, and he points his index finger at himself, silently asking,  _For me?_  

Kurt nods softly as he takes a seat across from Blaine. So, Blaine spins the mug around and reads aloud, “ _World’s best Dad_.”

Kurt pretends for a little, smiling wildly, and he makes his announcement the way he thinks he should have originally. “We’re gonna be Dads!” he yells excitedly. “I’m pregnant!”

They both feign excitement, Blaine going along with Kurt’s silliness, and when they’re done, they’re both unreservedly laughing together, hands linked on the table. Kurt feels real excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

“I thought you deserved a better announcement than yesterday,” he confesses to Blaine. “And I don’t want you to think I’m not excited because I am. I’m just nervous. Good nervous.”

“I understand,” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s fingers gently.

“We’re young and fresh out of college and just getting started. We only moved into this apartment a month ago. It feels too soon.”

“I know.”

“But you, Blaine Anderson, are the only person I would ever want to share this with. And I know it’s going to get a little hectic, but we are going to be there for each other like we always have. We are going to raise this baby together because I love you, and I love our life together, and I already love this baby. And we are going to be a family, just like we used to dream of.”

“We  _are_ a family,” Blaine answers, eyes a little misty. “I love you.” Blaine slides his mug down the table towards Kurt. “Because  _you’re_  gonna be the World’s Best Dad.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Kurt says, and he releases Blaine’s hand, instead pulling another mug out from his bag. This one, fancy and dark blue, reads ‘ _Proud Papa_ ’. Blaine immediately laughs, and Kurt slides Blaine’s mug back. “You keep your title, Dad. I’m the Proud Papa.”

Smiling widely, Blaine stands and wanders over to Kurt, immediately pressing his lips softly against his husband’s. Kurt responds, closing his eyes and kissing his husband back just as lovingly.

“Ready to be Papa and Daddy?” Blaine inquires, pulling away gently from their kiss.

“With you on my side, more than ready.” 


End file.
